


A Shortcut

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A girl's eyes widened after she found herself in Gotham City's sewer.





	A Shortcut

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl's eyes widened after she found herself in Gotham City's sewer. A memory of the Sewer King's scowl formed. He loathed when children were late for lessons. At least she obtained pretties for him. The girl found a shortcut and smiled. A tunnel of alligators. She gasped and fled. 

 

THE END


End file.
